The First and The Future
by Illusa
Summary: This is the oneshot for Beagle Bug who won the contest. Anyone can read this, I have no problem. The only thing is that this is dedicated to Beagle Bug! Enjoy!


**Okay. This is Beagle Bug's reward for winning the drawing contest for my fanfic "Dancing Swan."**

* * *

_Where can she be? She better not be loafing around like those other imbeciles. _

Currently, the head butler of the Phantomhive family was in search of a certain someone. He was trying to find her because the young master requested her presence. He had searched the entire manor, trying to find the girl.

But, he could not find her.

So he went outside.

As he walked through the servant's entrance to the outside, he noticed that the garden was ruined. Again. He looked and found the gardener, Finnian, crying loudly.

"Wahhh! Sebastian's gonna be mad at me!" The young boy cried.

Said butler was about to step forward when a new voice called.

"Finny!" Both turned and saw a young girl standing off to the side. She wore a blue maid's dress with a white apron on her waist. On her legs were white stockings that held the daggers she always carried. On her feet were white, spotless boots that went up to below her knees. Her wavy brown hair was held by a simple blue ribbon, while her bangs where held by a clip so as not to get into her face. Her light brown eyes were staring at the younger boy.

"Hannah!" Finny cried as he ran up to the girl, hugging her tightly.

"Finny... can't..." Hannah struggled to breathe because of the young boy's strength.

"Ah! Sorry, Hannah!" He quickly let go of the young girl.

After taking in some much needed oxygen, Hannah turned to the garden. "Finny, what happened?"

Finny began to cry once more. "Wahhh! I was trying to spray the herbicide onto the plants, but it fell and broke and spilled all over!" Said sprayer was on the ground, lid open with a tiny amount of the herbicide still inside.

Hannah sighed. "Guess, we'll have to fix this before Sebastian sees it, huh?" She said with a slight smile at Finny.

The two began to fix the garden, unaware of Sebastian, hidden from the two humans.

* * *

"Finally!"

Finny and Hannah finished with the garden, making it as nice as it was before an hour later. Somehow.

"Wow!" Finny cried. "It looks even better!" He hugged Hannah tightly. "Thank you, Hannah!"

Said girl giggled at Finny's reaction. "You're welcome, Finny. Next time be very careful and find me if anything's wrong, okay?"

The young boy nodded his head very fast and very happily.

* * *

"I know you're there, Sebastian." After following her to the other side of the manor, hidden, Sebastian finally showed himself to the girl.

"I thought you were doing your job." Sebastian told the young girl.

"I was! I made sure that none of the others are fooling around and I made sure that any mistakes they made were fixed immediately!" She yelled at him.

"Of course. The young master has requested your presence." He told the girl of his purpose for finding her.

"Ugh. Fine. I wanted to tell him something anyways." Hannah said while pouting.

Sebastian smiled at her. "You look very adorable while pouting, Hannah."

She blushed a deep shade of red. "Shut up! I'm still mad at you for accusing me of not doing my job!" She walked away, with Sebastian following her.

"Miss Hannah." Sebastian called her.

"Yes, Sebastian?" She turned to only be pushed against a wall harshly. "What the h-" She blinked. Slowly processing what was going on.

_Se-Sebastian... is... is... k... kissing... me?_

When her brain finally processed what was going on, Sebastian pulled away and looked at her frozen face. He then caressed her cheek very softly, as if he was scared to break her.

"S...Sebastian?"

"Such lovely eyes. Such a soft face." He said so softly that Hannah almost missed it. He once again leaned forward, their lips meeting once again. This time, however, it wasn't as abrupt as the first one, but softer and filled more with... something neither have truly felt before.

Soon they parted, a slight blush on Hannah's cheeks.

"Come, Hannah. The young master is calling us." And with that, Sebastian began walking away.

Hannah blinked once.

And a second time.

And a third.

She growled. "What the hell? Leaving me standing here like this? Ugh!" She ran to catch up with the demon butler.

Sebastian silently chuckled at her reaction. A slight smile gracing his perfect lips.


End file.
